Gold Dust Woman
by marguer95
Summary: Santana Lopez is tired of existing through life. She just doesn't know where to start. A chance meeting and a late night adventure leads her to a group of friends that may be able to show her what it really means to live like it's your last day. And the enigmatic girl at the centre of this band of misfits could alter Santana's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_A great man once said "The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious." I don't agree. She was certainly beautiful when she was mysterious. But when she allowed me to unravel the story, to strip away the layers and get to the truth, that was when she was at her most beautiful. If the enigma is where the gold dust is, she was the gold dust woman._

/

Do you ever feel like you're existing without living? Maybe you had great ideas and wild scenarios about how your life would be. Crazy rides with friends who live like it's their last day. Who say fuck you to anyone who tells them they can't do something, and then do it harder than anyone else. Maybe you've dreamt of being somebody. Rich. Famous.

Important.

Me too. I spent so much time dreaming about it, that I never realised, until I met her, that I should've spent more time doing it. She showed me that. They all showed me that. I sometimes wonder for a split second, that if I could go back, and change my path, would I? And then I get my answer.

Absolutely fucking not.

/

New York. The Concrete Jungle. I was hoping, like so many others, that this city would take me and throw me into the sky, along with the countless other stars. I had everything riding on this. Dropping out of college, 3 years into it, disappointing my parents, using every last resource to get here. It was a cliché; young girl from small town takes off to The Big Apple to make it huge.

So here I was, Santana Lopez, 21 years old, from Lima, Ohio. College dropout and waiting for life to start. I'd arrived in New York a week ago, moved into a dingy apartment in Brooklyn and managed to get a job as a receptionist at some studio. It wasn't much, but it was a firm start. I had taken to trawling newspaper ads for any type of audition, acting or singing. My roommate, though annoying and loud, had been doing this a lot longer than me, so had been helped me out once or twice.

Here's the most frustrating thing about this whole process. Everyone has something on me. They've got experiences, stories, hidden gems about them that shine through. I have nothing. I had a few friends in college, that I have promptly lost touch with, a few little dates, nothing major, and I haven't experienced anything exciting. No wild debauchery, no crazy college experiments. Not even any experience in acting or singing, unless you count some shitty high school glee club. I came to this city, and realised quite quickly that I haven't really done anything with my life.

Looking out onto the expanse of New York, I realised how small I am in relation to the world. How short life is. I came here to make something of myself, so how the fuck was I going to make it happen?

"Santana! Don't jump!" I'm clawed back to reality as two arms wrapped around me and dragged me off the window perch. Falling with a thud to the floor, I looked up to see the giant nose peering down at me of one Rachel Berry. My roommate with an impeccable singing voice and a flair for the dramatics.

"Jesus Berry, I was just admiring the view." I pushed her away and dusted myself off, scowling at the short girl as she too climbed to her feet, wiping her horrendous ensemble of an outfit down.

"Oh well okay, I was just being a concerned roommate. Anyway, I have an audition for an off-Broadway in 45. You have one tomorrow right?" Rachel sat on my bed and rifled through my side desk as she spoke.

"Yeah, later on in the evening. I have work all day first so, I'll just go after." I explained as I grabbed her hands and pushed her off my bed.

"Alright well, I'm off, don't stay up too late on a work night."

I rolled my eyes and waved her off. She could be a nightmare, but she wasn't that bad. I would be lonelier without her so…

The rest of the night passed as most of my nights go, meals for one, in front of the television with the hustle and bustle of one of the greatest cities in the world reverberating around me. Yep, living the life.

/

Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice, packing up my life in Ohio and moving here. I could have finished college, got a good job, met someone nice, had a picket fence life. My family wouldn't be pissed at me; maybe I would've even kept in contact with my college friends. Visited them once a month to moan about our spouses and our kids, caught up with the latest gossip. Sounds boring right? But stable. More stable than working as a receptionist, going to auditions and living with a girl who wears kilted skirts and reindeer sweaters.

These thoughts occurred to me regularly, especially at work. The job didn't require an ounce of thought. Answering telephones, taking bookings, directing people to the right rooms. But then I realised, I was working towards a dream, you don't try, you never succeed.

I don't know the first thing about the company I was working for. Only that they're a dance studio, located in Manhattan, meaning I had to commute between the boroughs 4 days a week, and they have like, a lot of people coming through those doors. I hoped I wouldn't be there for long, but it could've been worse. I could've been like Rachel, waitressing in a singing diner. How crass.

Packing up, another day, another dollar gained, I started heading for my next destination. I knew I was going to be a little early for my audition, but it would give me a chance to check out the competition and read over the small part of the script. Luckily, I was part of the first group of people to be rounded up and allowed to go into the room.

The audition was for a small acting part, they wouldn't really give much away but it was something. I had got there and given my name to the girl, as well as my papers and headshot. She had given me the script to read over, which I did until they called my name up.

I waited in the wings as people started to come and go, being given critiques and pointers. The audition judges were not holding back, three criers, one fainter, and one running off to vomit. And only 8 people had gone on.

As I stated my name for the two men and one woman in front of me, I realised I had to give my all, this could all count. The part was for some woman who had just been jilted by her love, not my cup of coffee but some people like that shit. I personally thought I had got off to a good start, not overacting but being dramatic enough. When you live with Rachel, you pick up on things.

My heart tumbled through my body when I noticed the middle guy with his hand in the air. I stopped and looked at him, breathing erratically whilst my mind raced.

"Thank you candidate..." he looked down at the sheet "...29476. I just have a question for you. Have you ever actually been in love? Have you ever known the passion for another person?"

My eyebrows rose. Who the fuck is this guy? "Erm, with all due respect, that's personal."

He chuckled to himself and wrote something down. "Let me guess, you're from a small town, mid-America maybe, you wanted to escape the futility of life, came to the big city with stars in your eyes and hope in your heart. But your story is just like everybody else's. You don't stand out. You don't shine bright. I'm sorry but I think we've seen enough here."

I gaped at the three people as they ushered me off stage. I was completely frozen inside. The guy was completely right. And I hated him for it. He had me down to a tee without even knowing me. I wasn't special, I was exactly like everybody else, so what hope did I really have.

It took everything in me to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill as I realised I had been manoeuvred into the streets outside the audition building. It was nearing 1am and I was standing in the middle of some unknown place, having just been handed my life story from someone who could've given me a real opportunity. I wandered aimlessly for a minute, trying to think of anything but the words resonating around my head.

I entered a diner at the end of the street, it was practically empty apart from a couple of people scattered around. I just needed to leave my head for a minute, focus on something else. I motioned for a cup of coffee which the guy behind the counter started making pretty quickly, scooping up the change I had left on the counter as I watched the brown liquid swirl around the mug. I sighed as I started to sip on the liquid, feeling it travel down my throat.

"You know, anyone would think you've got troubles on your mind." I startled and swung my head to follow the voice, close to my ear. Perched on the seat next to me, body completely turned towards me, was a guy, probably around the same age as me. I don't know how I managed to miss his company before, but he sure had my attention now.

He was quite tanned, with muscular arms bulging, a ripped tank and dusty black jeans. He looked completely unsafe, but the biggest and probably worst feature was his mohawk. A strip of black hair from the very front to the back. It was awful. I looked down as a smirk formed upon his face.

"Yeah well, maybe I do. But so have the countless other people in this city." I bitterly said, as I took another gulp of my coffee. The scalding liquid burning my throat helped me to focus on something.

They guy gave a short, mirthless chuckle. "Maybe. But perhaps, it should bring you comfort. To know you're not alone in your problems."

I peered over at the man, who was rubbing his hands together and examining his fingernails. I watched as he gulped the rest of his drink down and nodded at the server who took his mug away. "Yeah well, maybe for once, I want to be different from everybody else."

He stared at me for what seemed like forever. Peering into my eyes. I wondered for a split second if he could read minds, but then rolled my eyes at my own foolishness. This guy didn't even look like he could read a newspaper. I watched as he got up, waving for the server to take his mug as he gave him a roll of bills. The server nodded his gratitude as the mohawked guy walked over to the other lone patron of the café, patting him on the back as he received a warm greeting in return.

He walked over to me, his frame engulfing my vision as he stepped nearer. I shrunk back a little, intimidated by his size. He smiled at me, not a full smile, but enough to show that he was not a threat to me.

"You want to be different from everyone else Santana?" My eyes widened as he spoke my name. How the fuck did this guy know my name? My mind flashed back to him reading minds. I scanned his face, which remained stoic, as he held his hand out and uttered the sentence that would forever change the course of my life. Of more than just my life.

"Then come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Do you ever imagine your life as a path? Maybe it's a path you've walked before in the park or down the street or maybe it's a more artistic interpretation. But it's your life, and as milestones happen, maybe trees sprout out or when something bad happens, maybe a rainy cloud will form over part of it, and you have to walk through it to get to the other side.

It's always how I was able to visualise my life. But in this moment something changed about my path, when the mohawked man opened his palm and looked at me expectantly. I came to a juncture. Whereas before I could walk down this trail, now it had split into two. Go left for something, go right for something else. I didn't know what each path held.

My rational brain was screaming at me to take the path where I would decline this man. Wait for him to leave, maybe call Rachel as I got a taxi home. Safely lock myself away and never think of mohawk man again. That option of course, is the one I chose. I would be an idiot to go off with this guy, who I knew nothing about.

Just as I was about to decline his offer, something happened. Something that, looking back on it now, I have decided to be one of the most important events of my life. The one that would change everything and maybe make me believe that I never really had the option of two paths. That the road I've travelled was always set to turn out this way.

"Hey Noah, sorry I'm late, I had to lock up the diner, and people wouldn't leave, and then I got a phone call from one of my dad's and it was just a nightma- oh! Santana!"

I didn't think I could get more shocked as I swung in my seat and faced the entrance of the diner. As soon as I head the rambling voice, I knew immediately who it was. We both gaped at each other, before I squinted a little. "Rachel?"

"Wait, wait, wait." The man, who I gathered was called Noah, as if that was a name, looked between us, a lecherous grin taking over his face as he swung his finger from the short form of Rachel, who had closed her mouth and moved nearer to us, to me, who was even more confused than I had been all night. "You two… know each other?"

Rachel came and stood next to me, waving at the server who she called Joe, before looking back at Noah. "Yes Puck, she's my roommate. How do you two know each other."

Okay Puck? Now I was seriously addled. "We don't." I blurted out. Puck got up and wrapped his arm around me, to which I immediately shrugged off.

"We just met tonight. Santana here looked a bit down, so I offered for her to come with us." Puck explained.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Seriously Noah, I don't think any girl with half a brain would accept that offer, I mean, really? She doesn't even know you, I bet you didn't even introduce yourself."

Puck back to me and stuck a hand out. "Noah Puckerman, everyone but this little Jew princess calls me Puck. At your service. Now, are you coming with us? We're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

I took Puck's hand which he gripped and pulled me to my feet. I yelped and yanked my hand away, following the duo as they started to leave the building.

"Coming with you where? Late for what? And how did you know my name?" I scrambled to catch up as they walked down the block, Rachel's little legs moving a mile a minute as they matched stride with Puck's.

He turned around and continued to walk, missing a lamppost by half a hair, much to my disappointment. He gave me that grin again, that made me thank the heavens above that I was a lesbian, otherwise I'd be sorely disappointed if this was the type of guy on offer.

"You have your name tag on, must be from your audition. I'm guessing it didn't go too well, if Puck was trying to cheer you up. But don't worry, onwards and upwards." Rachel marched on with her finger in the air for dramatic effect.

"Hey Rach, do you think she needs to change her threads?" Puck pointed to my legs. I was wearing a skirt that came just above my knees with a white shirt. It was my work outfit and I hadn't changed for my audition.

Rachel turned around and scrutinised my outfit, which was ironic in itself. Although I did a double take when I finally took in what she was wearing. A black leather jacket with black jeans and three gold chains hanging down. She had smoky eye makeup on and honestly, looked kinda hot. "Yeah, that won't do, it's only like quarter to two. We've got loads of time, Kurt will have something."

Where the hell were we going, if nearly two in the morning is loads of time.

"Yeah but Kurt left when I did, and we were the only ones left." Puck explained as he flipped a coin into a homeless man's cup and walked out into the street, turning around once again to face me and Rachel.

Rachel smirked as Puck held his arms out wide, still walking backwards across the street. "You think I haven't picked his lock before?"

Okay, who the hell was my roommate. I clearly knew nothing.

Puck gave a short laugh into the air, fist pumping and clicking his heels as he ran straight towards a lamppost and clung to it, sliding down and landing as we came up next to him. The action made me smile, despite myself as I followed along.

I had no idea where we were going, what I would find at the end of the journey, or who the hell these people were, but I found myself not caring. For once, I found myself going into something with reckless abandon. Maybe these two were rubbing off on me.

Wanky.

/

"Alright, a little to the left, a lot to the right and a slice of luck, bang!" Rachel jimmied her pin into the lock. Honestly, where the hell did she learn to do this? I was going to have to talk with her later on.

"Okay, we have fifteen minutes to get her Bushwick ready." Puck stated as he followed Rachel down the hallway of the apartment we had just broken into. We walked past three doors before we came upon a large living room with a kitchen off to the side. It was like the apartment out of Rent and I was fascinated. These people lived here? What sort of jobs did they do to get an apartment his big and spacious?

"I'm thinking feathers." I followed Rachel's voice into a large bedroom which I assumed must belong to the man called Kurt. He had a large bed with fairy lights hanging down. The room was more styled than mine, and got me thinking about the owner.

Wait a minute.

"Bushwick? We're going to Bushwick?" I exclaimed, just now processing what Puck had said as we entered the apartment.

Puck was looking at the pictures on the wall as Rachel was throwing out items from the closet. "Ooh how about this?" Rachel exclaimed, completely ignoring my question, as she held up a pair of black shorts, a cropped black top with no arms and a shawl with black feathers sticking up every which way.

I shook my head and backed away as Puck looked over and grinned. "Perfect. With the combat boots. Her makeup already looks smoking hot, just fluff the hair up a bit and we have a winner."

"No way. What kind of place do you even wear that in. And why does someone called Kurt have clothes in women sizes?" I exclaimed as Rachel pushed all of the clothing onto me.

"You'll know if you meet him, now go, you have five minutes." Rachel shooed me into the en-suite and closed the door on me. I looked at the feathered jacket and sighed.

What was in Bushwick?

/

"So how do you guys know each other?" I asked as we trawled down the block. We had got a taxi to Bushwick from Kurt's apartment, which hadn't taken long at all. We were now walking to… wherever it was we were going.

The one thing I had noticed about Puck and Rachel was how comfortable they were with each other. They had no filter with each other, bickered constantly, but you could tell there was something there. Something deeper than just friends. Something I had never experienced before.

They looked at each other. "High school." Rachel answered as we turned a corner.

The lots were all abandoned big buildings and old warehouses. I had assumed we would be going to someone's house or a bar. I hadn't really been to a lot of bars. A few in college but the bars in Lima weren't all that. I had gone to a few college and high school parties but not many. Being in glee club didn't really help my rep and I wasn't that close to my friends at college.

From the café to Kurt's house had been such a whirlwind that I hadn't really had a lot of time to process what I was doing. I was walking through some shifty neighbourhood, to an unknown destination with a roommate who I clearly knew not a lot about and his friend, who I knew even less about. I broke into someone's house, raided their wardrobe and ended up wearing what I feel like is an old costume from some cabaret production. And I loved every minute of it. My heart was pumping, my nerves were building. I hadn't felt this good in forever.

The night had a mysterious air to it and for once, I was willing to go along with the ride. Tonight was a night of saying yes.

Puck and Rachel stopped walking. Puck put his arm out to stop me too. He grinned and looked over at us. "Can you feel that?" He closed his eyes and tilted his head.

I stood still and tried to understand what he was talking about. I followed Rachel in closing my eyes and listened to the world. My heart started vibrating, sending shockwaves down my body, but it wasn't from nerves. But music. Loud thumping music flowing through my bones, rattling my rib cage. Puck grabbed me by the arm as we strode on, the thumping got heavier and heavier as we neared our destination.

I could hear people screaming, talking, laughing. We turned a corner and stood. Watching from the opposite side of the road as a large, two clearly abandoned warehouses came into view. The two buildings were lit up, some windows flashing a multitude of colours, some white lights. There were crowds and crowds of people outside, dancing in the alleyway between the two that served as an entrance. A bridge was connecting the two from above as people hung over the edge, chatting and laughing with those down below.

I had never seen anything like it.

I followed the duo as they walked across the road and into the split between the two warehouses. The wonderment must of shown on my face as Puck looked over. He took me by the arm and smiled at me. "Cool huh? Welcome to New York City. Bet you never got anything like this in whatever town you're from?"

I shook my head. "Ohio can't compare. Where are you from?"

Puck laughed. "This city is ours. NY born and bred. All of us."

I looked over at him and frowned. "All of you?"

Puck just smiled, whilst Rachel took me by the hand and led me past the crowds. Some of them greeted her and Puck, whilst they said their hellos to others. "Hey Santana," Rachel shouted in my ear, the music becoming so loud, "if you get lost, I have my phone. You've got my number so just text me, okay?"

I nodded at her. I wouldn't admit it, but I was a little daunted. This was unlike anything I had been too, and whilst I wasn't naïve, I was hardly an expert either. I was thankful for Rachel and Puck however, I felt more comfortable with them by my side.

"Let's get some drinks!" Puck shouted as we followed him into one of the warehouses. The thumping bass was rumbling throughout the whole room as a massive crowd of people danced, facing the DJ who was pumping his hands in the air. I smiled as I watched everyone dancing, nobody seemed to care about anything other than having a good time. It was such a difference from parties where everybody would judge or just sit there talking.

Puck danced all the way to the next room, high fiving people as he went. I laughed along with Rachel as we jogged to catch up with him. The next room had no music in, but had half a wall where there was a band playing behind it. People were fist pumping and jumping around to the music with no inhibitions whatsoever. I felt free just being around these people.

This side of the wall housed people chilling on tattered couches scattered around as well as a large table with four coolers around it. Puck walked over and clapped a blonde boy on the back. He turned around and hugged Puck as we walked towards the table.

"Hey bro, damn couldn't find you or Rach anywhere," he said as he hugged Rachel.

Holy shit his lips were big.

"Hey, I'm Sam." The blondie held his hand out to me.

"Santana. Boy those are some trouty lips," I shook his hand whilst Puck snorted as he started making drinks from the dozens and dozens of bottles on the table. Sam looked confused for a second before he started to laugh. He reached into the cooler and grabbed a beer.

"She's my roommate, she can be quite… cutting. Are they here?" Rachel asked as she took the drink from Puck, downing it in a few gulps and grimacing. "Oh my Noah. Seriously?"

"What? We have to catch up. Anyway yeah, we had to go and get some clothes from Kurt's." Puck handed me a cup and drunk from his own, making a face. I peered into my cup, the brown liquid sloshing about. I frowned and sniffed. Well there was coke in there, and maybe whisky? I took a sip and felt the liquid burn, the coke was flat. Rum. Definitely rum.

"Ah I see," Sam said as he eyed my feathers. I rolled my eyes and started drinking the concoction, trying to discreetly hold my nose as not to appear like an amateur. "Yeah, everyone is here, they're all about somewhere. It's a good one tonight. Everyone who's anyone is here." Sam explained.

"Yeah well, she's been outdoing herself lately." Rachel chuckled as she made herself a new drink.

"That she has." Puck said. He looked at me for a second and tipped my cup slightly, encouraging me to finish my drink. I wonder who 'she' was.

"Now I could swear that I have a feather shawl just like that in my closet. But that's so odd, because my apartment is 4 miles the other way. Hmm." I turned around as a soft spoken voice invaded my space.

"Hey Kurt." Puck said as Rachel hugged him. She looked over at me and back to Kurt. "Look, we couldn't let Santana come in what she had on. And we knew you, being the fashion genius you are, would have something." Puck explained.

I could kind of see the reason behind Kurt being the owner of the bedroom I was in, not thirty minutes beforehand. He had perfectly quaffed hair and porcelain like skin. A kind, if not babyish, smile and a flowery shirt tucked into high-waisted leather trousers. A bandana tied around his neck topped the look off. Oh yeah, this kid was gayer than a fairy. And more effeminate than me.

"I know what you're doing, but will choose to accept your praise because it is true. Santana, nice to meet you, Rachel has told me a little about you as her roommate. I'm Kurt." I smiled and nodded at him as two girls and a boy came up behind Kurt. One of the girls, a larger, black girl draped herself around the smaller boy's shoulder laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, you should've seen it, Quinn just tried some ghetto ass move on the dance floor." The black haired girl started wiping her eyes as she moved off of Kurt, who was touching up his damaged hair and flung herself into Sam's arms.

"You know what Mercedes, you can walk home." The second girl pointed her finger at Mercedes. She had a blonde bobbed haircut with pink streaks thrown in, her features were stunning and her voice was incredibly regal.

"Mmm whatever mama, I'm staying with Sammy tonight anyway. Come on Sam, let's go dance." Mercedes grinned up at the boy as she led him away, through another door at the far end of the room.

"That was Mercedes, Sam's girlfriend. This is Quinn, they both live with Kurt." Rachel gestured to the girl. "Quinn this is Santana, my roommate. Puck met her in a café tonight when he was waiting for me. Such a lucky coincidence." Rachel babbled on as she finished her second cup, her cheeks tinting red a bit and a massive grin plastered on her face.

"Hey, me and Kurt are going to find Finn. He's been trying to ring me." Puck said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"What?" Rachel took her phone out and groaned, "me too, I'll come with you. Santana you coming?" Rachel turned to me as Kurt and Puck weaved through the crowds.

"I'm gonna find the toilet, but I'll text you." Rachel nodded as she walked off.

"Come on Santana, you're going to need some help navigating through this place." Quinn smiled as she held onto my arm and led me through the door we just came. We walked back into the alley which seemed more crowded than ever. I didn't even know what the time was, but the party seemed to be gaining way more momentum instead of slowing down. I didn't even feel tired like I should've been.

"Yes! I love everyone! Bushwick warehouse parties are the one! She just knows how to throw a party!" One girl was screaming out, with her hands in the air. She didn't have a top on and she clearly didn't give a shit. Nobody around her did either as they ignored her. She walked towards us with her arms outstretched.

Oh hell no bitch.

Before I could defend myself from this girl who was clearly out of her mind, Quinn shoved her away, not even breaking a stride as she barrelled through the crowd, most getting out of the way for her. I laughed as I felt the alcohol Puck had given me start to take effect.

I wasn't really a lightweight. I usually drunk quite a bit at the parties I had gone to, but I was in no way hardcore either and what Puck had given us was really strong. I could feel my blood pumping more and a lazy grin take over my face as me and Quinn weaved in and out of rooms, different music playing in each, rock, rap, drum n bass, house. Each room had its own vibe and most of them were packed out with people.

We walked down the corridor which had a line of people against the wall, some of them greeted Quinn, like they had done for Puck and Rachel, whilst she nodded back. She walked into the door where the queue had formed, bypassing everyone.

"Hey ladies, get to the back!" One guy shouted out. I turned slowly, trying to figure out who had shouted at us.

"Hey man, that's Fabray, she's part of this, you wanna get kicked out?" Another voice piped up. Part of what? Am I part of it too?

Quinn smirked, "I'll meet you out here." I nodded and went into the now empty stall. Whenever I got drunk, the one place which would always help me figure anything out was the toilets. Who had been that girl I had kissed? Whose house was I at? How much had I had to drink? It was sort of my drunk happy place. Right now, I was trying to sort out faces and names of everybody I had met tonight. Kurt, Puck, Sam, Mercedes. There had been a boy named Finn. And what was Quinn part of? Who has been outdoing herself lately?

It was like I had invaded some family. I mean, everyone had been super nice, but who really were these people? They seemed all so used to this environment, and there relationships were perplexing. I couldn't work anyone out. They just had this coolness about them but they were so cryptic, little glances, comments with no explanations.

I finished and walked out of the stall, Quinn was primping in the mirror and someone had rushed into the toilet I had vacated. I washed my hands as Quinn looked at me in the mirror.

"So what's it like living with the one and only star Rachel Berry?" Quinn mocked as she jazzed her hands.

I chuckled, "Oh she's something. Did you go to school with Puck and Rachel too?"

Quinn nodded as she checked her makeup. "Yep, all of us, Puck, Kurt, Sam, Rachel, Mercedes. Who else have you met?"

I shrugged. "Just them, God how many are there?"

"A few more." She smiled.

"Hey darlings, wanna freebase?" A guy shoved a clear pipe in front of us as we turned around.

"Get the fuck away Brett, nobody wants to end up like you." Quinn snarled as she dragged me past the ginger haired boy. I looked at him in disgust, his teeth were rank and his clothes stunk.

"Did he just offer us crack?" I asked in disbelief. I had never tried drugs apart from some pot in college.

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, they're crawling in this place. You get wind of one of these parties and bam, they're all here."

We kept walking instead of coming back the way we came, into a new room. Some techno music was playing, and the lights were flashing from green to purple and back again. Quinn nodded her head towards the far wall where Sam and Mercedes were lounging.

"Hey guys, anything been happening?" Quinn asked.

Sam shook his head as he pointed towards the dancefloor. We both turned around and watched as a lanky boy body popped in front of a growing crowd. They were cheering and whistling as he sped up. I was in awe as he contorted his body, twisting and turning to the beat of the music.

"Well Mike is on fire tonight, is Tina not around?" Quinn asked as she flicked a dozing Mercedes on the head.

"Girl you best not do that again. And no, she had to leave early, she told Mike to stay." Mercedes grumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Cedes you forgot to say hey to Rachel's roommate, Santana." Quinn pointed towards me.

"Hey girl, nice feathers." I chuckled and said thanks as the lanky boy came over and draped his arms around me and Quinn.

"Namaste people, ooh nice feathers." Mike grabbed one of the feathers on Kurt's shawl. Quinn made introductions and I met another member of this gang. So I had yet to meet Finn and Tina, I didn't know how any of them kept up with each other there were so many.

"So Santana, you're Rachel's roommate right? Has someone given you a medal yet?" Mike asked me. I giggled, much to my embarrassment, and shook my head. I was really starting to feel this alcohol now.

"No, the only thing I've been offered is some crack in the toilets." I laughed. Honestly I was still a little shocked, and had to see if this was normal for them.

"Oh yeah that'll happen. But if you wanna know what'll happen if you do it, you only have to look at Brett. It's enough to put anyone off." Mike explained as he took a swig of his drink.

So it was just normal. God I was a long way from Lima.

"- yeah I've seen her, we spoke about rent but she didn't want to talk about it tonight. She's always around, you've just got to go searching for her." Me and Mike ended our conversation and started listening to what Sam and Quinn were talking about. Mercedes was completely out of it by now.

"Yeah I know Sam. I just wish she would, I don't know…" Quinn sighed and held the bridge of her nose.

"I know Q, me too." Sam said as he sighed and looked at Mercedes. " Well she peaked too early, I should get her home. You gonna be ok?" Sam asked as he got up and tried to wake Mercedes.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll crash at Puck's probably, depends if I find Kurt before the night is over." Quinn said as she got up too.

"Here Sam, I've got work tomorrow, so I'll help and catch a cab home with you." Mike said as he helped lift a knocked out Mercedes. Sam and Mike said their goodbyes to me and slowly made their way outside.

"Hey Santana, I'm going to the toilet again, you wanna come?" Quinn asked me.

I shook my head. "Nah I'm good, I'll text Rachel and see where she is. I'll see you later though."

Quinn smiled and nodded, leaving the room and heading towards where the toilets were. I looked around the dancefloor as people with neon necklaces draped around them and paint splattering their clothes danced to the music. I smiled as I sent off a text to Rachel and made my way through another door, leading to a staircase. I hastily climbed the stairs, a mean feat in the state I was in, which lead me to a balcony overlooking the techno room.

There was one lone figure leaning over the railings, watching the proceedings, arms outstretched. I got closer and saw it was a girl, with long, blonde hair hanging down her shoulders. She had a plain white t-shirt on and black jeans, rolled to the calves.

I walked a bit further along and came to the railing, standing around a meter away from the girl. I looked out onto the room and watched the rave happening below. I never would've thought I would be going to a warehouse rave, but it was so awesome. I checked my phone but had no text from Rachel yet. I checked the time and my eyes bugged. It was 6 in the morning! I had been here for hours. I hadn't ever stayed out this late partying before.

"So, how come you aren't down there dancing?" I looked over to see the girl looking at me. The music wasn't as loud from up here, so I was able to hear what she said clearly enough. I examined her face more. She had cat shaped eyes and quite hollow cheeks. She was way taller than me, but quite thin. Her lips held no hint of a smile, like her face was blank of emotions.

"I'm waiting for my friend to text me and tell me where she is." I explained. The girl raised an eyebrow and nodded, moving her head to watch the room again.

"What's your name?" I heard again. The girl was scanning the room, smiling ever so slightly this time. She looked back at me, waiting for an answer.

"Santana." I said, wondering where she was going with this.

She pushed herself away from the railing and turned to fully face me. I realised then that she was quite beautiful. "Well Santana, perhaps you should dance to the beat of your own drum."

She walked off without a backwards glance as my eyes followed her all the way down the stairs until she disappeared from sight.

/

This night had set off a chain reaction that would start what I was really looking for in life. I never realised that just by being roommates with one Rachel Berry would go on to alter my life in so many ways. This night would be the start of it all.

But there would be one major reason I will always remember the party at the Bushwick warehouse.

It was the first time I had ever met her.

* * *

 **So this story is really helping me focus on something right now, and I'm going to keep writing, but if you're enjoying it, I would love to hear about it. And if there is something you want to see, questions or requests, I would love to hear them too. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't remember much of the proceedings after I had found Rachel that night. We just managed to stumble into the same room. A lot of her friends had gone home, leaving only Kurt and her holding each other up. I don't remember how I got home or who I got home with, until I opened my eyes and saw the nose of Rachel Berry pressed against my own.

I startled and rolled away, thunking onto the hardboard floor below. I looked around, trying to gather myself, before I tasted the foul after tang of stale alcohol. I climbed to my feet and staggered to the bathroom, feeling woozy whilst I brushed my teeth.

"Oh, hello Santana." I spun as Kurt sauntered into the bathroom, my bathroom and started to check his hair in the mirror. He had on fresh clothes, and looked like he just spent a whole winter hibernating instead of three hours of sleep.

"Hey…" I started. I didn't know what else to say so I finished brushing and tied my hair up, watching as Kurt primped away.

"So plan of action, wake Rachel up and head to mine, everyone will be there and we can get some decent food in us. You in?" Kurt asked as he tucked his shirt into his very tight purple trousers.

I had to smile internally a little at how I was being included in their plans. It made me feel warm and welcome to know that I was allowed, even in the light of day, to join in with what was obviously a tight bunch of friends.

"Sounds good, I needz me some meat, and fast." I slipped into my ghetto voice and snapped my fingers, much to the delight of Kurt who giggled as he followed me out of the bathroom and back over to the couch Rachel and I must've slept on last night.

"Rachel, up, up, up. We're leaving." Kurt shook the shorter girl awake, who jumped slightly and croaked out that she had to change.

Kurt sighed and motioned for her to hurry. I looked at my own outfit and noticed I must've changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. Yet I couldn't make it to my own bed. I wondered whether I looked ok enough for breakfast with Rachel's friends, but once I saw the girl herself walk out in a similar outfit, I realised that it must just be super casual.

"Alright let's go, I could murder a bacon sandwich right now." Rachel groaned as she grabbed her keys.

"You're Jewish." Kurt pointed out.

"Yes thank you Kurt, I am aware, I said could not that I would." Rachel argued. God now I need a bacon sandwich too.

/

"God Puck, could you get any grosser than right now?" We entered Kurt's apartment to the shrill voice of Quinn, coming from the large living room. We walked through to see everybody seated around a coffee table, bodies slung over chairs and each other.

"Hey guys, Jesus Berry you look like hell." Mercedes pointed out as she raised her head from Sam's shoulder. Both were sitting there with sunglasses on.

"What is wrong with everybody today?" Rachel cried out as she flung herself into a tall boy's arms. He grabbed her and dopily looked around the room, patting her on the back.

Rachel lifted her head and looked at me. "Santana this is Finn by the way." I nodded at the boy, who waved back as best he could. Quinn patted the seat next to her, with her legs slung over Puck, she, much like Kurt, looked completely refreshed.

"God when are we getting food guys?" Sam whined as he threw his head back.

"Tina texted, they're going to be like ten minutes. I wonder if they know the lift is broken. I might go and wait for them, help carry Artie's wheelchair." Mike said as he stood up.

"Yeah and who's got Artie?" Finn said.

"Brittany can lift him up." Puck stated as he cracked his knuckles, much to the annoyance of Quinn.

"No Puck, go help Mike." Quinn ordered, staring down at the boy as he looked back. He rolled his eyes and got up, following Mike out of the apartment.

"Who are Artie and Brittany?" I asked Quinn.

"More friends," she stated "that's it though, you've met us all."

"Were they there last night?" I asked, curious as to why I hadn't met them yet.

Quinn nodded as she stretched her legs out. "Yeah, Artie was a DJ in one of the rooms, Brittany was there too. You might not have seen her though."

"How come?"

Quinn looked at me, tilting her head to the side. "It doesn-"

"Hey people, never fear, food is here!" A boy in a wheelchair rode into the room, lifting two bags in the air. People started cheering as Puck and Mike came walking back in.

"Alright let's get some plates." Mercedes said as she, Rachel and Finn all went into what I assumed to be the kitchen.

A taller girl came ambling into the living room, this must be Brittany. She had blonde hair tied into a lazy bun, black jeans, a black top and a black leather jacket on, topped off with aviator sunglasses. Damn this bitch looked fierce.

She walked over to Quinn and kissed her on the head. Quinn looked up and smiled. "Hey B. Looking good."

"Thanks Quinn. Feeling it today." She peered at me over her sunglasses, her blue eyes coming into view. They looked foggy, like the electricity had dimmed. Her cheeks were quite sallow and her collarbone jutted out. Her skin had a greying tinge to it too.

"Who's this?" Brittany asked, nodding her head at me as she went over to Tina, resting her head on Tina's and wrapping her arms around the Asian.

"This is Santana, Rachel's roommate; she was at your party last night." Kurt explained.

Wait? Brittany's party? She organised that party?

"Alright we got food, food and more food!" Artie called out as the remaining group came back in, carrying plates laden with food. Brittany stared at me for a second, no emotion on her face…

Hold up. Was that girl I spoke to last night Brittany? They certainly looked alike from what I remembered. And were the same height and build. Why didn't she mention anything?

She walked over to Artie and sat on his lap as people started to eat. Everybody started talking about the party last night, who they saw there, where they all went.

"I'm telling you Artie, that was the most fire I've ever seen you give. God man people were bouncing all over the place." Mike explained, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"B, man you outdid yourself. Best one this year, for sure." Puck said as he stuffed more food into his mouth. Quinn rolled her eyes and daintily cut her bacon up.

Brittany smiled tightly at the boy, taking her sunglasses off and looking at me before turning her attention back to Puck. "Yeah, well, as long as you all had fun."

They all nodded and put their thumbs up. I noticed Brittany's voice was very soft. She didn't have to shout to get the attention of this rowdy crew, they would just all pay attention when she spoke. It was like they were all over the place when she wasn't around, but as soon as she walked into the room, the pull of her sent them into place, like planets gravitating around the Sun.

"So, Santana. Did you enjoy yourself?" Brittany looked at me once again, her lips curving ever so slightly upwards as I stopped chewing and looked around. I gulped my food down and nodded my head.

"I did. I hadn't ever been to something like that, I can't believe you put it on." I explained, trying but failing to look everywhere but Brittany. This girl was super intimidating and I didn't really know why. You could just feel the power she had over these people.

"Yeah Santana is from Ohio, you don't have BP parties in Ohio." Puck said, raising his hand and high fiving Sam.

Brittany looked over at him, "Maybe we should change that." She smirked.

"There ain't no way Britt, Ohio wouldn't get it." Tina said, shaking his head.

"What do you think Santana? Think Ohio could handle it?" Brittany asked me. Her voice dragging out my name.

"I think… that there is a reason I came to New York instead of staying there." I said, looking down when I finished.

"Ooooh she got you there girl." Mercedes said, snapping her finger and Brittany raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well then it's settled, no Ohio." Mike said.

I was a little confused as to whether they were being serious or not.

"Hey, who wants to dye their hair?" Brittany asked. Okay, that was puzzling. Firstly the change of subject and secondly, what a weird question to ask, but no one seemed perplexed as they all started laughing and volunteering, Kurt said he could do it for people and Rachel was the only one who said no, because of her career, to which everyone rolled their eyes at.

"What colours should I get B?" Quinn asked, getting up and putting her jacket on.

"Hmm get the colours of the rainbow, let's bring some joy up in here." Brittany said, sighing as Finn handed her a glass of water.

Quinn came back in under ten minutes, a bag from the pharmacy under her arm as she showed off all the colours she had gotten, everyone picking one to go with.

"Hey Santana, you joining in?" Brittany asked me as she picked up a purple box and looked at the back.

I balked. I couldn't dye my hair, this was completely crazy. I'd look insane walking down the street with bright blue hair or something. "Oh er, no. That's ok."

Brittany stared at me, as if she was trying to read my mind. "Why?"

Why? Why didn't I dye my hair? Because it was ridiculous, I would look ridiculous. And I had a job. And auditions.

"I don't think my boss would like it, plus I also have auditions coming up."

"Suit yourself" Brittany muttered. I felt uncomfortable. It felt disconcerting to have this girl be annoyed at me. Like I had to make up for it somehow. Jesus I didn't even know the girl.

"Don't mind her, she just doesn't like conforming to what society deems as acceptable." Tina explained.

"Alright who's got what?" Rachel asked.

Kurt and Sam held up red hair dye, Artie, Mike, Tina and Finn held up blue hair dye, Mercedes and Quinn held up Pink, and Brittany held up purple.

"Hey can I have liked a rainbow coloured Mohawk?" Puck asked Kurt.

"Yes Puck! That sounds amazing." Brittany squealed.

"Sure, I could do that." Kurt said.

For the rest of the morning, people took turns sitting in the chair as Kurt dyed their hair. It was so odd to see a group of people do this just because a girl had a whim. Everybody looked crazy, but they didn't seem to care as they laughed and joked with each other.

"So B, is there anything coming up?" Mercedes asked as she ran her hands through Sam's now vivacious red hair.

Brittany pondered for a moment. "Maybe at the end of this week, there may be something at the upper east place. I'm not sure at the moment. I've got to be somewhere tomorrow, but we could do something tonight."

"Ugh I don't think I can drink again, I feel like I'm drowning in sweat right now." Rachel groaned.

"Me and Mike have plans tonight, but the Manhattan party sounds good, I enjoy them." Tina explained.

"Yeah I'll sort something out. And I think I know what we can do. You in Santana?" Brittany asked, a grin forming on her face.

"Oh she's in, I think this one will be a secret firecracker." Quinn said.

I watched everyone watching me. I was a little nervous to be the centre of attention, especially with Brittany piercing her gaze at me.

"Well, let's find out." Brittany whispered.

/

After lunch, everybody had things to do. Luckily I had the next two days off work so I didn't have to worry about that for a while. Rachel and I took a cab home, whilst she got ready to do an evening shift at a coffee shop, I took a nap.

I didn't realise how much I had enjoyed myself in everybody's company until I really sat there and thought about the day. I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. I couldn't work her out which annoyed me to no end. Her friends seemed to love her a lot to go along with her hair dye idea which is what I couldn't get. She wasn't like a high school mean girl in which everyone wants to hang around with even though she's a bitch, but she had such a command over everyone in the room. It was a mystery. I didn't even want to ask Rachel and risk pissing her off and not being allowed to come out with them again.

It was obviously no secret that she was also beautiful, but I couldn't help but notice a certain sadness or dullness in her eyes. Or the way people seemed to pacify her, like she was going to break. Maybe she's an emotional wreck or something. There's got to be something about her.

I looked over at the clock, Quinn was coming to pick me up in an hour. I didn't know where we were going, but I was excited to spend the evening with everyone. I never really made plans without knowing the full details so going with the flow was not how I rolled.

I got up and got ready, wrapping up warm seeing as New York around November can freeze your tits off. My phone buzzed, showing a message from Quinn. She was going to be here in ten minutes which meant I had to rush to finish off.

I hear a buzz about fifteen minutes later, just as I had finished brushing my teeth, and opened the door to a wrapped up Quinn. Her pink hair was sticking out of her beanie, she already had pink in her hair before today, but now all the blonde was completely gone, replaced by a shocking magenta that actually suited her well.

"Hey, you ready? It's just going to be us, Brittany, Puck and Kurt. Everyone else is busy tonight." Quinn explained as we left my apartment building.

"That's fine, do you know where we're going?" I asked. I didn't mind a smaller group of people tonight, it can be hard keeping up with everyone.

"Kind of. I know where we're meeting, I don't know what Brittany has planned. I never really do, who knows with that girl." Quinn said as we went down to the subway.

"Is she always…so…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe her.

"Yes. She is. If you asked me to describe Brittany to someone, it would be impossible to put her into words. But that's the whole point. She can't be boxed or labelled. She doesn't play by anybody's rules, it's how she lives." Quinn explained.

"Was she annoyed that I didn't dye my hair?" I asked. It had been playing on my mind and I needed to know.

Quinn sighed. "No, she doesn't ever make any of us do things we don't want to do. Sometimes she doesn't understand why we all don't seize the day, all day, every day. But then again, she has a different perspective on the world. She wasn't annoyed Santana, but she probably just has a hard time understanding that sometimes, we need to think about things like work, or money, or what people think of us."

Quinn's explanation of Brittany fit what I had thought of her. "What does everyone do, for jobs and stuff?" I asked.

"Well, Rachel you know, most of us are in our last years at college. Kurt goes to the Fashion Institute of Technology and works as a photographer's assistant, Mercedes, Finn and I go to NYU. Mercedes is taking vocal performance but she also has a part time job working as a receptionist at some law company, Finn is taking kinesiology and he's doing a placement year as a physiotherapist and I take psychology. Sam is a fitness trainer at a gym down the road from his apartment, Mike goes to Juilliard, he's an incredible dancer, Tina is working full time as a carer and Artie is working the DJ circuit. Oh and Puck works at a bar, which is perfect for him." Quinn explained.

"What about Brittany?" I wondered.

"Oh well Brittany was at college with us, she took a media course, but she decided to drop out just at the end of her second year. And now she's just… finding her calling I guess." Quinn said.

"I dropped out of college too, my last year and I just couldn't do it anymore." I said.

"Back in Ohio? Rachel says you're trying out for auditions." Quinn looked at me.

"Yeah, I mean, I know it's hard but…"

"…But you've got to follow your dream. And now look at you!" Quinn exclaimed.

I smiled at Quinn. "So how did you all become friends in school?"

"Oh well now that's a story. Well me and Brittany have been friends since we were like four, and she was in the dance club with Mike. He was on the football team with Puck and Finn. Kurt is Finn's step-brother. Rachel and Tina were in the theatre programme with Kurt. Mercedes has been friends with Rachel since they were babies and Artie and Tina dated through high school. It's really like that Kevin Bacon six steps to something game." Quinn rattled off.

"Wow, that's crazy, and you just all became friends like that?"

"Kind of," Quinn explained, "Some of us were deemed popular and we all hung out, but Brittany, being Brittany wanted to change that and integrated everyone. And no one would talk smack about Brittany. She was too nice to everyone. Nobody hated her. Plus they would have to deal with me and Puck. And I was head cheerleader so…"

I nodded. Brittany did seem the sort to do something like that.

"How about you? You leave any friends out in Ohio, any significant other?" Quinn asked as the train made its way into Manhattan.

I sighed. "Not really, I haven't really been in a relationship. Growing up in Ohio as a lesbian was hard. I had friends in high school, made some in college, but nothing major. Nothing like your group of friends."

Quinn nodded. "I get that, we've all been through a lot together, really the odds of us being friends and staying friends were so stacked against us sometimes I realise how lucky I am. Also, I'm grateful that Kurt and Brittany grew up here. I couldn't imagine what it would've been like for them to come out in a close minded town."

"Brittany's gay?" I asked.

"She's bi, which was never a shock to us. I don't actually think she ever came out, she didn't need to. Kurt did, but again, he didn't need to. They never got shit from anybody, mainly because we supported them, but also because our high school wasn't that bad. There might be a few comments, but we shut that down pretty quick."

I nodded. I wish I had gone to high school with these people. I followed Quinn as she got up when our station came into view, 47th-50th Street. We got off and walked up to the street, walking all the way to the plaza. I had been here once, when I first arrived in New York and tried to do some touristy things, although it got pretty lonely quite quickly.

"Alright, they should be here by now." Quinn muttered, craning her neck to look around.

"Just look for a rainbow mohawk, a red quiff or bright purple hair" I joked as I looked around too.

A pair of hands covered my eyes and a voice whispered in my ear, "Now now Santana, we know you love my hair."

I jumped and spun around. "Puck!" I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Jesus San." He rubbed his rainbow mohawk

"Why would you scare me like that! You got a death wish?" I smacked him on the arm again as he cowered away from me.

"Damn, feisty girl." Brittany whispered as she came up to us. She smiled at me as I gave her a small smile back. Her purple hair peeking out from under a slouchy beanie. She was wearing native patterned harem pants, and a t-shirt with an oversized flannel. It could have been a disaster, but for some reason she pulled it off really well.

"So Britt, where we going?" Kurt asked, pulling his collar up to his ears.

Brittany grinned and turned around, she pointed to the top of the Rockefeller building. " Up there."

Puck, Quinn and Kurt looked at each other. "Seriously? That's your big plan, the top of the rock?"

I looked up. I had never been there before, so was quite excited to see the view.

Brittany turned back around. "We live in one of the greatest cities in the world, we've explored corners of all the five boroughs. But not once have we gone to the top of the rock together. Just because it's a touristy thing to do, doesn't mean it's no less New York than going to some coffee shop in Greenwich. Come on guys!" Brittany smiled as she explained her choice. She gave a passionate speech that seemed to get the others on board as they sighed and followed her into the building.

Quinn and Puck walked ahead, with Quinn rubbing Puck's mohawk and laughing. I wondered if those two had something going on, they made sense, in a weird twilight zone way. Kurt trailed behind us, on the phone to his colleague at the photographer's studio, wrapping up some issues that they had. Brittany, came up beside me, matching my stride as we walked through the building.

"So Santana, Rachel tells me you're on the circuit with her." Brittany asks, peering over at me as we wound through the crowds of people.

"Yeah, I guess. Not really the same as her but a few auditions here and there." I said, it was quite embarrassing to have no luck so far.

"Well, you gotta have a lot of luck, but if it's your dream, you gotta keep going." She explained as we came to the entrance.

"Yeah, it just gets harder and harder, you know?" I asked.

"I know what you mean, but you don't dream, you die." She said softly.

We came up to the boy on the desk. He saw Brittany and smiled as he waved at the rest of the group. "Hey Brittany. You can go on through."

Brittany smiled. "Don't worry Daniel, I know you don't get a lot of free tickets, I'll pay." Brittany got out her wallet and handed over the money.

"Thanks Brittany," Daniel smiled at her, "great party the other day. The whole of Manhattan and Brooklyn were there, and at least two thirds of Queens was there too."

"Glad you enjoyed it Dan, keep dancing." Brittany smiled and took the tickets from the boys, handing us each one.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." I said as Brittany handed me mine.

She held onto it as I took it, making me look up at her. She smiled slightly at me and let go. "It was my idea." She shrugged.

We got into the lift, watching the ceiling in awe as it changed and sped to the top of the building. We got out and walked out into the open air, climbing to the top level. I walked over to the balcony, the side that shows central park and beyond. Looking out onto the city at night, with the lights shining bright and the cars down below took my breath away. It was like I was on top of the world, and anything was possible.

It made me realise how small we all were. I walked around the other side, to the south side and looked at the Empire State Building. As far as the eye could see, buildings were lit. I reflected on when I used to look at the stars in Ohio, wishing one day to come to New York. It made me happy to realise I had finally done it.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I come here sometimes, when I want to feel like I'm not the only person with problems." Brittany stood next to me, taking in the vast expanse of the city.

I turned and looked at her as she leant on the railings. "This looks familiar, doesn't it?" I smirked at her.

She smiled at me and chuckled slightly, I noticed how her eyes seemed to shine brighter when she smiled. "I didn't think you would remember that. You were pretty gone."

"And you weren't even drunk. At your own party." I shot back.

"You're right, I don't drink at my parties." She said. She turned back to the view in front of us.

I decided to bite the bullet. "Why?"

She sighed slowly through her nose. "Because that's not what they're there for." She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I so desperately wanted to ask more, but knew I would be pushing my luck.

"What?" She asked me.

I smiled, laughing slightly. "God you throw a big warehouse party, get free tickets to tourist attractions and convince all your friends to dye their hair funky colours just because. Who are you?"

She laughed along with me. She looked at my hair. "Well, not all my friends. The two stars of the future didn't" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned both externally and internally. She called me her friend. I scoffed, "Oh please, I'll be lucky to book a manicure, let alone an acting or singing gig."

"Well, not with that attitude you won't. Look out there. In years to come, we're gonna own this city. All of us. Mark my words." Brittany pointed outwards into the city. Her eyes shining and her teeth showing, she was glowing as she predicted our future.

Puck, Quinn and Kurt came up behind us. "This is amazing! Why haven't we ever done this before?" Quinn gushed.

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know, but the night is still young yet." She grinned as she walked back into the building.

"Now what?" Puck asked as we all looked at each other, before following her back down the escalator to the lift.

"Britt it's like 12, what could we possibly be doing now?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, we're in the city that never sleeps, that question is ridiculous." Brittany explained as we got off the lift and walked back through the building to the plaza. We walked out and down the ice rink.

"Erm Britt, it's closed, I don't think we can go on." Kurt said as Brittany walked up to the man by the entrance.

"Hey John, how's Mandy?" Brittany asked the man.

"She's good, thanks Britt. You've got this rink for half an hour, then I gotta close up. Boots are over there." He pointed to the 5 pairs of ice skating shoes lying by the gate.

"God does she ever fail to surprise you?" Kurt muttered.

We walked over and put the boots on, Brittany handing me mine which fit perfectly. I looked at her as she tied her own up. "How did you know my size?"

She shrugged at me as she stood up, "I asked Rachel to check your shoes." I watched as she wobbled to the rink, jumping on and taking off, gliding around like she had done this all her life. Perhaps she had.

Quinn gave me a hand up as we walked together. "Have you ever skated before?" She asked.

"A few times, not many though." I responded.

"Just hold onto me then if you want, Puck and Brittany are pretty good, but me and Kurt are only basic beginners." Kurt came up and held onto Quinn's other arm. We tentatively stepped onto the ice, holding each other more tightly as Brittany and Puck raced passed us.

Kurt shrieked as he tried to regain his balance, his feet slipped back and forth as he fell backwards. Quinn went down with him, dragging me on top of them. We all groaned as we tried to catch our breath.

Puck and Brittany came over, looking at us in a heap and laughing. Puck Grabbed Quinn and pulled her up, helping Kurt as Brittany came and loomed over me. She crouched down and held my hand, pulling me up slowly and placing her other hand on my shoulder to balance me.

"Perhaps we should stick together, I wouldn't trust them two on the ice, no matter what she told you." Brittany gave me a closed lip smile and linked arms with me, taking of slowly.

"Follow my motions, bend your knees and relax, I won't let you fall." She instructed me softly. I gripped on as she took me around the rink.

"How did you manage to get this rink passed closing time?" I asked. Brittany was intriguing me more and more as the night went on.

"Well I can't reveal all my secrets at once Santana." Brittany said as sped up a little. I held on more so I wouldn't fall on my ass again.

We skated in silence for a moment, before Brittany came to a stop by the gate, something which I was grateful for because my feet were killing me. "Tell me something Santana," Brittany looked at me as I untied my shoes, "if you could do one thing in the world, something plausible, what would it be? Money is no object, it can be anything, as long as it's sort of realistic."

I looked up at the blonde, wondering why she was asking me. I thought about it for a minute. I had always wanted to go to Europe, and go surfing, and maybe go on a road trip. But there was one thing in college that I never did, that has always interested me but I never got to try it. I looked at Brittany, who was staring back at me expectantly. "I always wanted to get high."

She smiled that smile, looked over at the rest of the group untying their laces and back at me. "Well okay then."

"Hey Britt, we ready to go?" Quinn asked as they all wrapped their coats around them.

"Yeah Q, but I'd rather you all stay at mine tonight, seeing as the three of you live in different apartments." Brittany requested, looking over at Puck, Kurt and I.

"Yeah sure B." Puck said as we made our way to the subway.

"I don't want to intrude." I told Quinn. She turned to me and smiled.

"You're not. We all like you, Brittany likes you, I can tell, she usually doesn't let other people tag along to these outings she puts together. I even heard her ask you the bucket list question. The only people she has asked that to has been the rest of us. So whatever you told her, be prepared to do. We went through everybody's and did them so…"

Well shit.

"And anyway, you can borrow something of mine, or Brittany's, if that's what you're worried about." Quinn said as we made our way onto the subway platform.

"You live with Brittany?"

"Yeah. Me, her and Artie live together in the heights. Puck and Finn live together in downtown and the rest all live together in the apartment in DUMBO. And now there's you and Rachel, living in Bed-Stuy." Quinn explained.

I was impressed. Doing my research, I knew those were some affluent areas. I didn't understand how they could all afford to live there, being either college students or having start up jobs. "So if you all live together, how come Rachel doesn't live with one of you?"

Quinn chuckled. "Well you live with her, you should know! No I'm just joking. It's only because her routine and all of ours didn't match up. It's to save on arguments."

I followed the group as they exited the subway and made their way two blocks down, Brittany walked up the stairs to a large apartment building, making her way inside and nodding at the doorman. She put her key in the lift and we watched as the numbers got higher and higher.

The lift stopped and we got out. I was shocked when I walked into the apartment. It was so spacious and large. Larger than the other apartment. Everything had a modern meets vintage look. I was so captivated by how they were able to afford this, but didn't want to ask.

"Okay so, Puck, Kurt you know where to sleep, San, I'll get you some clothes, bathroom is down there, kitchen is there. Make yourself at home. Quinn, Tina is coming to get me early tomorrow, so I probably won't be here when you wake up." Brittany explained as she went into a room off the side. She came out holding a toothbrush in a packet and some clothes and pillows.

"Okay B, I'm off to bed. Night guys." She waved at Puck, Kurt and me and then walked over to Brittany, whispering something in her ear as she kissed her on the cheek. She then walked down the corridor and out of sight.

"See you later guys" Puck said as he and Kurt walked down the hallway that Quinn had just disappeared to.

"Okay so we only have one spare bedroom, so the guys usually sleep there. But the couch is probably the comfiest place in this apartment." Brittany said as she walked over to the large couch, she put down the pillows and blankets she was carrying and handed me the clothes.

"Thanks for letting me stay Brittany." I smiled at her.

She looked back at me and nodded, "no problem Santana. Hope you had a fun night. Make yourself at home, and I guess I'll see you later." She walked off, into he room she had come from.

I put on the clothes and got into the makeshift bed, thinking back over the crazy whirlwind of a day. I smiled to myself, finally feeling like I could make New York my home.

/

"Hey B, are you okay?" I heard whispering break me slightly from my sleep. I couldn't focus properly, and my eyes were still shut, but I could just make out the hushed voices. I opened my eyes, staring at the foreign room and then realising where I was. I looked at my phone and checked the time, 6am.

"Yeah I'm fine Tina. It just hurts. I just want to get this over with." A voice, it sounded like Brittany's whispered as she came into the room. I shut my eyes and steadied my breathing.

"I know B. I'm gonna be there the whole time." Tina whispered back. Their voices were now getting farther away.

Thanks Tina. I can't do this without you, any of you." Brittany responded. The door to the apartment opened and closed.

I know I shouldn't have been listening, but now I can't help but wonder what the two were talking about. And why did they sound so serious?


End file.
